


Draco's Mission

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Lucius has given Draco a terrible mission that he doesn't want; Harry is tired of his friends acting all lovey. What will happen when their paths keep unintentionally crossing? ;) Alternating POV's.All characters belong to JKR.AN: This is the first time I've attempted Draco's POV and also the first time I've done alternating POV so please be kind! :)





	1. Off To Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

“Draco, your father is waiting for you.” 

He nodded at his mother and closed his trunk, looking one last time around the room to make sure nothing lay forgotten. It was the first time since first year that he had packed so completely. Then with a heavy sigh he left his bedroom and headed for the sitting room. He drummed his fingers against the hawthorn wand in his pocket, even though it was useless now. Much to the Malfoys’ surprise, Potter had turned up in the early summer to return it. Draco already had a new wand by then but for some reason he liked to carry it around still, keeping it close. His father had been acting strange since that day and Draco knew that the reason was about to be revealed. When he entered the sitting room Lucius was facing the fireplace, keeping his back to Draco as he moved into the room. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Lucius said slowly. Draco didn’t deny it. He’d known this was coming for some time now; he’d heard the whispers being passed between his friends of things they had overheard. Draco leaned on the arm of the couch and waited. “A lot of your old classmates are going back to Hogwarts today.” 

“I assume you are talking about one in particular.” Draco said, dragging his eyes to his father. 

Lucius whipped around and took a few steps towards Draco. “Potter has made us a disgrace! We can’t show our faces; the fools out there despise us and our own friends mock us! They say we’ve gone soft!” He shouted the last word but Draco only crossed his arms and stared at his father. “And he dared to show his face here….We have to redeem ourselves, raise our name out of the mud.” 

“Don’t you think--”

“It must be you! You will have the perfect chance to do it, and think of the praise you’ll get, the honor you will earn for our family!” Luciussaid, his voice desperate as he moved closer to Draco. 

“And what exactly do you want me to do?” Draco asked pointlessly. 

“Kill him!” Lucius grabbed the front of Draco’s robes so roughly that it forced Draco to stand up straighter. His father’s eyes were wide and wild; Draco had expected this answer but hearing it like this was something different. 

“And where do you want me to do this? In a school full of teachers?Under McGonagall’s nose?” Draco asked, holding his father’s gaze defiantly. 

Lucius pushed Draco hard so he stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground. “He almost killed you once! Accidents happen, Draco!” he shouted. Draco remembered the scene from the bathroom, the deep gash in his chest that had left a ghost of a scar. As he stood up he felt the hawthorn wand poke his leg and he touched his fingers on it again, pushing the thought away. “You have until Christmas. Don’t come back here if he’s not dead.” Lucius said; his voice was soft but it was saturated with malice. Draco watched his father for a moment more, knowing that anything he said now would be useless, probably even dangerous. He turned away and walked out of the sitting room where his mother stood, silent tears falling down her face. 

“What do you think of all this? You want me to be a killer?” Draco asked harshly. Since the war she had lost all her will, following Lucius blindly and caring for nothing else. She met his eyes, hers blinking repeatedly but she gave him no answer. He waved his new wand (oak wood with a dragon heartstring core) and his trunk drifted down the stairs, pausing by the front door. With one last look at his pathetic mother he pulled it open and stepped outside, turning on the spot and disappearing with the faintest pop. 

*****

Harry shut the compartment door with a snap and sighed heavily. He shot an annoyed look through the window and immediately wished he hadn’t; the make-out fest started by Ron was now escalading to Hermione climbing on top of him. Harry had started a system; he’d begin counting down from ten whenever they started kissing, and if they hadn’t stopped by the time he got to three the situation was hopeless. This time, being trapped on the train he’d hoped they’d keep it together, but despite his loud coughs they had continued shamelessly. 

Harry started walking down the narrow corridor, looking through the windows and looking for someone else to sit with. Harry had expected staring and muttering, but as he made his way through the train he realized happily that no one was really bothering with him. After all this time he was going to finally find out what a normal year at Hogwarts could be like. He passed several familiar faces but after approaching their compartments he found he didn’t really want to sit with anyone, enjoying this alone time. With Ron and Hermione’s new found love he was alone a lot, but it was one thing to be left out and quite another to choose to be alone. At the end of the corridor he turned back, just as the announcement came on that they would be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Harry was looking though the windows again, not really paying attention to the corridor when he bumped into some one. 

“Sor—oh, it’s you.” Harry said. Draco stepped back with the force of the bump. Harry prepared for a sarcastic comment but none came. Harry was thrown off by the silence; he watched as Draco flattened himself against the wall, making room for Harry to pass. Draco wouldn’t even look at him. His brows furrowed in confusion Harry squeezed passed him slowly, still waiting for some sort of remark. Nothing came and before Harry could say anything else Draco was already half way down the corridor. Shaking his head Harry continued on his way, realizing that he wasn’t fuming with anger like his every other encounter with Draco left him. He simply didn’t feel anything, as if he’d bumped into a complete stranger. Now that Harry thought about it, Draco had even been acting strange when he’d gone to the Manor over the summer. He slid open the door of his compartment and was glad to see his friends had resigned to their own sides of the seat. 

“Harry! I didn’t even hear you leave!” Hermione said. “Do you think we’ll be arriving soon?” Harry sat down and looked out the window, ignoring the question, his mind still wondering about Draco’s strange behavior. He leaned his head against the window and could just see Hogwarts through the trees outside. 


	2. Problems

Draco was pushing his food around, his eyes flicking to Harry whenever he thought he could chance a look. He’d been stupid on the train, not to make some snide comment when Harry ran into him but he’d been caught off guard. Draco once again remembered their sixth year and how his keeping to himself had gotten him even more noticed by Harry. Harry had known he was up to something then and he was sure to recognize the same pattern now. Draco made a mental note to curse Harry the next time he saw him alone to make up for the incident on the train. Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp poke on his arm. 

“Draco, you never answered my question. What’s the plan for Potter?” Pansy asked. Goyle was nodding stupidly across from him and Blaise had leaned in to hear better. 

“Shut up!” Draco hissed, looking around. When he’s been walking through the train earlier he’d gotten only a few strange looks, much to his surprise. As Draco expected to come back to being the most hated man in the place, the surprise was very pleasant. The last thing he needed was someone to over hear that he was supposed to be killing Harry. 

“What? You’re amongSlytherins, remember? I’m sure they’ve all got plenty of good ideas--” Pansy continued, waving her hand at the people around them. 

“Stop talking about it!” Draco snapped. “Are you mental? We’re not talking about winning a Quidditch game or something!” Pansy rolled her eyes but she dropped the subject for now. The truth was that Draco left his parents house with knowledge that he would never be going back. Despite everything that had happened over the years Draco could not kill Harry; he simply didn’t want to do it. The problem now was that all of his friends knew about the mission, and even worse they were excited to see it happen. Draco pushed his plate away from him, and after one last look at Harry he got up and left the Great Hall. 

*****

If the first week of classes was any indication of how the year was going to go Harry was in trouble. He shared a disbelieving look with Ron as they were assigned their fifth essay of the week. They were turning an essay in every other day and Harry spent so much time buried in parchment and library books he almost forgot what Hogwarts looked like. 

“Can you believe all this work?” Ron asked as they walked out of Transfiguration. “And it’s only the first week!” 

“Ron, we have to take our N.E.W.Ts at the end of the year, what did you think it was going to be like?” Hermione asked. 

“Well, are we still going to be able to go to Hogsmede? The first trip is this weekend.” Ron said. The Hogsmede trips had started already, mostly for the oldest kids. The rest of the school would be allowed to go starting October. 

“I wonder if any new shops have opened now that the war is over.” Harry said. He saw his friends exchange a quick look between them. “What?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“I asked Hermione to go a couple days ago, like a date and--”

“Oh, that’s fine.” Harry said casually. 

“We can all go next time--” 

“It’s fine, I’m sure it’ll be the perfect time to work on homework.” Harry said quickly. He remembered the days when he was the only thing keeping them civil with all of their bickering. And now, while they still spent plenty of time together, there was a definite shift in the relationship, leaving Harry feeling like third wheel. Hermione changed the subject and they continued walking, Harry off in his own mind while they talked. Then his eyes fell on Draco and his brain snapped in to sharp focus, on the lookout for anything weird. Draco was walking in the opposite direction with a group of his friends and as they passed each other their eyes locked. Harry had set his face with his usual dirty look saved just for Draco but was forced to wipe it off, replacing it with confusion again. Draco had flashed no smirk, offered no snide comment, nor did he raise his eyebrows in silent challenge. He looked over at his friends to ask what they thought about this but found he was walking alone. They had stopped several steps behind him and were making out by the wall. Shaking his head Harry continued to the Great Hall alone. 


	3. The Lake

Draco was sitting in the back corner of the common room, his books open on two tables and parchment laying on everything. He’d been staring at the words for so long they were staring to swim right off the pages. He put his quill down and leaned back in the chair, hanging his head back and closing his eyes. He was considering giving up and continuing tomorrow when he felt someone shaking his arm. 

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Pansy whined. Blaise and Goyle were standing behind her. “We just saw Potter walking outside. I overheard him saying he was going to the lake.” 

“Ok.” Draco said slowly. Then he realized why they were telling him this and he looked away from them. 

“He’s going to be out there alone and it’s getting dark soon! This could be your chance!” she said excitedly. Goyle and Blaise shared an amused look. Draco watched the three of them and knew he couldn’t stay here. He’d have no good excuse for not taking this opportunity, so with a heavy sigh he closed all of his text books and shoved everything into his bag and taking it up to his bed. “Try and sneak up on him, if he hears you it’ll be harder.” She continued when he came back down. 

Draco just shot her a look his shoulder as he left the common room. He could have gone somewhere else, but if anyone mentioned seeing him they would know that he hadn’t even tried. Draco cursed under his breath at the predicament he was in. He knew if he just told them he didn’t want to do it he could end all of this pretending, but the thought of what they might do to him was enough to make Draco keep his mouth shut. He walked out into the courtyard, taking a quicker way down to the lake. As he approached he slowed down, wondering where exactly Harry would be. And then he spotted him, sitting back against the tree and looking out at the water. 

The sun was still out, but just barely. It wouldn’t be much longer before it was completely dark. Draco slowly crept closer, his fingers wrapped around the hawthorn wand in his pocket to calm his nerves; he wasn’t even bothering with his actual wand. And then there was a snap loud enough to wake the dead and he looked down to see his foot crushing a twig. When he looked up again Harry was standing up, his wand pointing at Draco. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Harry asked, lowering his wand, but just slightly. It seemed he still didn’t trust Draco and this just verified Draco’s idea that Harry was suspicious of him again. 

“I didn’t know I needed your permission to come out side, Potter.” This time Draco had been ready for the encounter and he hoped some usual arguing would erase those suspicions. 

“Why are you sneaking up on me?” Harry asked, now putting his wand back into his pocket. Now Draco didn’t know what to think. 

“Don’t flatter yourself! I like to come out here and think, not that it’s any of your business. I didn’t realize you would be out here.” 

“Right, I’ll leave you to your thoughts then.” Harry said, stepping around Draco and walking back up to the school. Draco let out a heavy breath and leaned against the tree, his fingers once again around the hawthorn wand, his mind racing with excuses as to why Harry was going to be in class again tomorrow. 

*****

Harry paused at the doors of the courtyard and looked out over the grounds, trying to see if Draco really was sitting by the lake. In all the times that Harry and his friends have sat out there he’d never seen anyone else trying for the spot and the whole situation seemed strange to Harry. He couldn’t help thinking what the chances were of both of them wanting to go there at the same time and he had a nagging suspicion that Draco had somehow followed him out there. Then again Draco had apparently also decided to roam the train corridor at the same time as him. He climbed up the grand staircase and took all the shortcuts he knew to get back to the common room. After their last class they had headed to the common room to do homework, but half way through Ron and Hermione went up stairs to the dormitory. 

Those left in the common room had been shooting amused looks at Harry, and with his temper rising higher by the second he left the common room, running into Luna on his way down and then coming straight to the lake. He should have brought his homework along but it had been getting dark anyways. As he came closer to the Fat Lady he hoped that Ron and Hermione were in their own beds, or at the very least sitting in the common room. He climbed through the hole and looked around but they were nowhere to be found. 

“They went for a walk, Harry, at least a half hour ago.” Neville said. He looked awkward and after a moment he went back to his homework. Harry walked up to the dormitory and changed into his pajamas, pulling the curtains shut as he lay down. In the quiet his mind drifted back to Draco and all the strange behavior he’d been noticing since they’ve been back. Their conversation at the lake had been the most normal thing Harry had seen Draco do since they’ve been back, and even with that it seemed his heart wasn’t really in it. He expected a lot of changes because of the war, but he never thought he’d see a day where he didn’t hate Draco. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by clumsy noises, like someone stumbling around and giggling. Then with a jolt he realized it was Ron and Hermione. He quickly snatched up his wand put a silencing charm on his curtains and all the noise of the room died away. He buried his head under the pillow and wondered how poor Neville was going to come up to bed now. 


	4. The Library

Draco had come to the library to escape the crowd in his common room but was disappointed to find that the library was just as packed. There were first years at most of the tables, huddled together and whispering loudly about homework. The rest held groups of older kids, buried in books and working silently and furiously. He made his way through the tables, hoping to find at least one spot to squeeze into when his eye caught a full table empty a few rows back. He hurried to it but stopped short when he realized it wasn’t empty at all. Harry was sitting in the corner with two tables together, his bag on one of the chairs and books spread out around him. It had been a week since their encounter at the lake; he’d stayed out long enough so he wouldn’t meet anyone when he came back in that night, but the next morning at breakfast he was bombarded with questions and protests. He had told everyone that Harry wasn’t alone out there like they’d thought and that he was resolved to waiting until that person left. As they never did and Draco couldn’t very well kill him in front of a witness he would just have to try again some other time. 

He drummed his fingers on the hawthorn wand and then walked around the shelves, setting his stuff down at the other end of the table. He felt Harry looking at him but he didn’t acknowledge this, pulling his things out of his backpack as if he was there alone. It wasn’t until he was all settled into his seat about to start writing that Harry broke the silence. 

“What are you doing?” he hissed quietly. They were secluded enough to not have to whisper, but they were never out of Pince’s earshot. 

“Homework, Potter, that’s what people normally do in the library.” Draco answered without looking up. 

“I mean why are you sitting here?” 

“All the other tables are full.” He said. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Harry looked around the library as if to check if Draco was lying, but with them being off in the corner behind a couple rows of books he knew Harry couldn’t see anything. Then he heard Harry sigh and turn back, continuing to work in silence. Draco glanced over and the thought he’d formed in his head was coming out. “I’m surprised you’re not with the rest of your little trio.” 

“Eh, they’re so busy sucking face they probably won’t even notice I’m gone.” 

Draco froze, his fingers squeezing the life out of his quill. Did he just open a conversation with Harry? And…and did he actually answer back? Draco chanced a glance over at Harry who was staring with wide eyes at his essay. If one of them didn’t say something soon they would surely be crushed by the tension. “Well, that happens when your only two friends get together, I guess.” Draco said shrugging. He looked over to see Harry smiling and he felt his stomach drop sharply. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Harry said. “The plus side is that I can get all this homework done because I have nothing else to do.” 

Draco laughed. “Well, I’m always free for homework, or whatever.” Harry looked up surprised and Draco looked back down at the table. His cheeks were burning something fierce, his brain trying to comprehend why he’d just said that to Harry of all people. 

“Right…I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry said. Draco nodded and went back to his essay. They worked in silence again for a while, and then Harry started packing up. Draco stopped working and watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry stuffed books and parchment into his bag. “So, I’ll see you around?” Draco looked up wondering if Harry was asking to be polite or because he really wanted to see him again, but Harry was waiting for an answer so he nodded and decided to figure that out later. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Draco said. 

*****

Harry had been spending so much time on his homework that when the weekend came he surprisingly didn’t have any to do. After waking up late and well rested, he headed down to the common room to find Ron and Hermione huddled over a couple tables, sharing books to save space and parchment rolls stacked on the empty chairs by them. Harry glanced out of the widows and for early October the day looked pretty nice. 

“Harry, if you bring that other table here we can make some room for you.” Hermione said. 

“No need, Hermione, I finished all my homework already.” Harry said, the corner of his mouth twitching up in amusement. Hermione turned back to him with her eyes wide; Ron looked like he’d stepped into an alternate universe. “Yeah, I’ve had a lot of free time.” He shrugged. Ron’s eyes were flicking between the two of them as Hermione struggled for something to say. “I think I’m going to go for a walk.” And with that he left them to their work, walking out of the common room with a wide grin. Walking through the school his mind drifted to Draco as it often did ever since the day in the library. While their first civil conversation hadn’t been very long, Harry thought about it a lot. He found he didn’t mind so much when Ron and Hermione disappeared because someone else knew his frustration. 

As he made his way to the bottom of the stairs, Draco was coming out of the Great Hall looking very angry. He stormed up the stairs passed Harry without seeing him and after going a couple more steps Harry turned and called out. Draco stopped and whipped around, his expression softening when he saw Harry. 

“Come walk to Hagrid’s with me.” Harry said. 

“Why would I want to do that?” Draco asked. 

“I thought you said you were always free for whatever.” Harry said, shrugging his shoulder and continuing down the stairs. He was not surprised to see Draco fall into step with him a moment later. 

“I thought that oaf wasn’t here.” Draco said. Harry snapped his head to the side and glared at Draco. “Shit…sorry. It’s a habit, won’t happen again.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes but he ignored the comment. “He’s not here, he chose to retire after helping fix up the school. But I was bored and I figured walking to his hut was just as good a place as any.” Draco nodded and Harry looked forward again. “What were you storming on about back there?” Harry asked after a little while. 

“Nothing important,” Draco said, almost too casually. Harry looked over at him and saw him rubbing his hand on his leg as if wiping his palm; the motion struck Harry as strange and he wondered what Draco was hiding. Harry also understood though that after almost eight years of fighting, you didn’t just start revealing your secrets just because of one walk on the grounds. “I take it your friends are trying to eat each other’s faces again?” Draco asked and Harry allowed the change of subject. 

“No, they are actually working on all the homework they haven’t been doing.” Harry laughed. Draco laughed too and Harry found himself watching Draco, focused on his wide smile that lit up his whole face, making his eyes lighten. His stomach swooped suddenly and he looked away before Draco caught him staring. They had reached the end of the road already, standing in the front yard of Hagrid’s hut. 

“I guess we should get back,” Draco said. Harry nodded and they started back up towards the school. As they walked in silence Harry found himself sneaking looks at Draco, wondering how he was going to get another one of those smiles out of him. 


	5. Astronomy Homework

Monday brought another flood of homework and Draco found himself in the library again working before dinner. He’d been avoiding the common room and his friends; the only thing they ever talked about was Draco’s mission and how soon that was actually going to happen. Everytime they saw Harry passing them in the halls or walking into the Great Hall they would shoot looks at Draco, questions and accusations silently attacking him. They were getting impatient but Draco hadn’t thought about the mission in days; in his mind the mission had changed to how he could spend more time with Harry, not for sinister reasons but simply because he wanted to. And as strange as that was to admit, his mind kept replaying Harry asking him to go on a walk, and saying that he’d see him around. Unless Draco was seeing things, it seemed Harry wanted to send time with him as well. 

A loud growling brought Draco out of his own head and he rubbed his empty stomach. He packed up his bag deciding to go have a quick dinner, and then come back to the library to finish. The only thing left after that would be the star chart; with the new moon tonight even more stars would be visible than normal and they’d been told to pick a spot on the grounds and complete a chart. Draco was going to go to the astronomy tower, keeping it quiet so that no one else would join him there. As he came around a corner he saw his friends huddled together and before they could spot him he hurried back around the corner. He turned his head in their direction, waiting for them to leave and hoping they weren’t coming around this corner. 

“You saw them walking together?” Pansy was saying, her voice doubtful but angry. 

“Yes…he left the Great Hall and headed towards the stairs. Someone came in shortly after and when I looked out of the open door he was walking with Potter towards the main doors.” Blaise said. Draco closed his eyes as he realized how stupid he’d been; the stairs were deserted but the packed Hall was right there….

“This is Dumbledore all over again, and just like then he’s going to give up the honor and for what?” Pansy asked angrily. “I say we take that honor, since he clearly doesn’t want it.” Draco’s eyes snapped open and he looked towards them again. 

“What are you thinking?” Blaise asked. 

“We kill him ourselves!” she said as if the answer was obvious. There was silence and Draco wished he could see what was happening but he didn’t dare look around the corner. 

“Boathouse, star charts.” Goyle grunted. 

After another pause of silence Pansy spoke. “That’s when we do it then, he’ll be far enough from the school and we’ll have him outnumbered.” 

Draco didn’t wait to see what they’d say next. He ran back down the corridor and started climbing the stairs two at a time. He’d made the decision to try the common room quickly, hoping that Harry wasn’t going there straight after dinner. What a ridiculous place to go for the assignment anyways. Draco didn’t know exactly where the Gryffindor common room entrance was, only that it was on the seventh floor. As he climbed the last set of stairs, he paused to catch his breath. No wonder Potter was in such great shape he thought suddenly but he pushed that thought from his head and looked around, trying to guess where a common room entrance would be. He continued jogging down the corridor and as he came around a corner he saw Harry adjusting his bag in front of a painting of large woman. Now Draco remembered Sirius breaking into their common room and the mention of a fat lady. “Hey!” he called out and Harry looked up surprised. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Harry asked. Draco was still breathing heavy and he was sure his forehead was sweaty. 

“Excuse me that your common room is on the fucking moon.” Draco snapped. Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion but Draco shook his head. “Where, uh…where are you going?” he asked stupidly. It just occurred to him that he wouldn’t be able to explain how he knew where Harry was going. And even more he wouldn’t be able to explain why Harry shouldn’t go there. Maybe he should have paused to think this through a bit more but it was too late now. 

“Um…astronomy homework, I’m going down to the boathouse. I think it’s the darkest there.” 

“Your friends aren’t coming?” Draco asked. 

“Uh, no, they have a lot of other homework so they’re doing it tomorrow. What is going on?” 

“Why do you want to go all the way to the boathouse? The astronomy tower is so much closer. Come on, I’m on my way there now.” Draco started walking but paused when Harry wasn’t moving. “What?” Draco asked. 

“Something is happening here…how did you know I was leaving now and why shouldn’t I go to the boathouse?” Harry crossed his arms and fixed him with a look Draco couldn’t read. He appeared to be amused but Draco couldn’t tell. He cursed Harry’s incessant curiosity; Draco shook his head again. 

“I told you I was on my way there and then I saw you. And you can go down there if you want, I just thought this would be easier.” Draco shrugged and continued walking slowly, his nerves on edge. Suddenly he saw Harry at his side and he breathed a long sigh of relief. 

*****

Draco had called out to Harry as if trying to stop him from something, that much was obvious. Harry kept glancing at Draco as they walked to the astronomy tower, wondering why Draco had raced up to find him. Draco could deny it all he wanted but he’d clearly been running before. How Draco knew he was leaving just then Harry would never know, but something was going on. When they reached the tower and stepped out to the balcony Harry unpacked his supplies, putting them on a nearby window sill. He looked up and Draco and saw him staring into his bag, his eyes frozen in one place. 

“You can share my book,” Harry said smiling. Draco looked over at him. “I don’t know why you were coming without your book but I’m sure you have a good explanation.” 

“Maybe I figured we would just share. Why bring both?” Draco asked. He set his bag down on the ground and looked back at Harry. 

“But I was going to go to the boathouse.” Harry said. He moved closer to Draco so they were just a couple feet apart. “How were we going to share a book?” Draco was looking around now, backing up against the stone balcony wall. They had spent enough time together now for Harry to stop making excuses for the things Draco was keeping from him. 

“I convinced you to come here so I could use your book.” Draco said, still not looking at Harry. Harry’s stomach was bubbling with nerves but he moved closer still. 

“How did you know I was leaving just then? What would you have done if you didn’t find me?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know, ok? What do you want me to tell you?” Draco said angrily, finally looking at Harry. 

“The truth!” Harry shouted back. Draco looked down at the floor again and Harry knew that Draco wouldn’t go first; his intentions were obvious but he must not have realized that Harry felt the same way; or maybe he just didn’t believe it. Harry stepped forward; he was standing so close to Draco that he was essentially trapped against the wall. Harry saw Draco’s body tense but he reached out anyways, his fingers grazing Draco’s cheek. Draco very slowly lifted his head until his eyes met Harry’s. Harry leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Draco’s, waiting to see what would happen next. When Draco didn’t move away Harry pushed further, grabbing his cheeks and pressing his body against Draco’s. Draco reached up and placed his hands on Harry’s hips as Harry pushed his tongue into Draco’s mouth. For a few moments nothing else existed. 

And then Draco pulled away, pushing Harry enough to get away from the wall and stand in open space. “What did you do that for?” 

Harry blinked several times. “I…isn’t that why you brought me here? Convincing me to come with you instead of going to the boathouse?” Draco’s mouth opened but he didn’t say anything. “I thought…you kissed me back!” Harry said. 

“Yeah, but….” Draco’s voice trailed off and he shook his head. 

“I’m sorry…I thought that’s why you were so persistent about it; I thought you were nervous. I…I’m going to go.” Harry said, turning to the window and hastily packing up his bag. Draco wasn’t saying anything which didn’t do anything to help the crushing silence. Harry had never felt more foolish in his life. As he shouldered his bag he saw Draco make a motion forward but Harry ignored it and continued down the stairs. At the end of the corridor he thought for sure Draco was going to call out, maybe even come after him but none of that happened. He climbed into the portrait hole and went straight up to bed, not even undressing as he lay down. He could hear movement from Ron’s bed and he put a silencing charm up just in case. How was he supposed to face Draco after that? After all the signs he’d been picking up lately he thought for sure Draco felt the same way, but now he just felt crazy. Had he imagined everything he saw? Mistaked simple signs of friendship as something more? The idea that he liked Draco like that had seemed ridiculous at first, but the more he saw Draco the more he knew it was true, the more he thought he saw it in Draco too. Harry heaved a heavy sigh and finally took off his clothes, lying more comfortably. He was in for a long, sleepless night. 


	6. Apologies

Draco was standing outside of the Great Hall, his hand in his pocket around the hawthorn wand. He’d seen Harry go in but he didn’t want to talk to him in front of everyone; he didn’t even know if Harry wanted to talk to him. The shock of Harry kissing him had kept him rooted up in the tower for a long time. By the time he started heading back down the sun was lining the horizon. He’d avoided the common room and gone straight to the library having no desire to face his friends. He knew they would be mad about not finding Harry at the boathouse, and with his lack of effort lately and their suspicions of this he knew he’d be blamed. His morning classes had been awkward enough with them glaring at him as he pretended they weren’t there. He could tell they wanted to talk to him but he made sure he booked it after every class, sitting in spots where they couldn’t sit near him. Everything was a mess, spiraling out of control but he gripped the wand in his pocket and calmed himself down. He just had to take it one thing at a time. 

The doors creaked open and he came off the wall, his stomach dropping to the floor. But Harry wasn’t coming out of the Hall; instead it was a group of first years and then Pansy, followed by Goyle and Blaise. “Shit….” Draco said under his breath. 

“We need to talk.” Pansy said. Draco continued to stand there, crossing his arms. “You seem to have forgotten what you came to school for.” 

“I came for my N.E.W.Ts and given the amount of time I spend buried in homework, I don’t think I’ve forgotten at all.” 

“You know what I’m talking about!” Pansy snapped. “Why haven’t you killed Potter yet?” 

“Why can’t you people move on? The war is over! And even if I wanted to do it the place is crawling with teachers!” Draco said, trying not to shout. 

“IF you wanted to do it?” Pansy said and Draco started. He’d said the wrong thing. She took a step forward and narrowed her eyes. “You never intended on doing it at all! And I would bet my life you saved him last night.” Draco didn’t try to deny it; he threw her a look of defiance and she pulled out her wand. Goyle and Blaise followed her example and Draco’s hand went straight for the hawthorn wand, but that’s not the one that worked for him anymore. His mistake has cost him. Pansy fired the first spell that threw him back. Goyle’s missed and Blaise’s made him roll farther down the corridor behind the Grand Staircase. He was reaching for his wand but someone else fired another curse and he was tossed onto his back. He felt like he was being pulling in a hundred different directions. 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Draco recognized Harry’s voice and he lifted his head to see him pointing his wand. 

“Oh look, now they are saving each other!” Pansy mocked. “Is this because he saved you last night, Potter?” 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked. 

“Oooh, you didn’t tell him?” Pansy asked sarcastically. “Please, allow me!” 

“Shut up!” Draco said and slowly lifted himself off the ground. 

“Draco was sent back to Hogwarts to kill you! A mission from his father for family honor and the like.” Her sing-song tone was making Draco very angry. 

“I said shut up!” Draco shouted. 

Pansy shot them both a satisfied look and laughing loudly she left them behind the stairs. “What is she talking about?” Harry asked. His wand was still raised and Draco glanced at it before answering. 

“Nothing, she--”

“Is it true? Is that why you’ve been hanging out with me?” 

No. The word was sitting on the tip of his tongue but Draco couldn’t say it. He met Harry’s eyes and swallowed. “Harry, it’s not what you think--” He stopped talking at the look that passed over Harry’s face, a look that sliced through him like a knife. “Harry, please listen--”

“I was stupid to think things had changed…and you let me kiss you! How far were you going to take this? What would you have done to finish your mission?” Harry said, saying the last word like it tasted foul. His voice was venomous and Draco cringed. Before he could say anything else Harry turned and left, shoving his wand in his pocket and not looking back. 

*****

Harry’s first reaction had been to go up to the common room, to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened. But on his way up he decided not to; they had no idea what had happened already and explaining this would take too much back story. He was too angry for company anyways; he stormed through the court yard door and headed for his tree by the lake. Half way there he heard Draco shouting but he only sped up. A small voice had told him this was a bad spot since Draco had seen him come here before but it was too late now. He was only by the tree for a few seconds when Draco appeared in front of him. 

“Harry, will you please hear me out?” Draco asked through deep breaths. Harry could tell he was still suffering from the spells cast on him but he pushed his sympathy away. 

“No, I don’t want to hear anything that you have to say.” Harry snapped. He went to move away but Draco grabbed him and pushed him against the tree; he was holding Harry’s arms with a strength that surprised Harry given his current condition. “Let go of me!” 

“I will, but I want you to listen to me.” Draco said. He held Harry’s eyes, staring at him fiercely. Harry stared back defiantly but Draco was more stubborn than he was. He sighed loudly and nodded once. Draco slowly let go of Harry’s arms and he stepped back. Harry crossed his arms and waited. Draco seemed to be struggling with how to start and after a few moments he pulled out his wand. Harry flinched for his but Draco grabbed his arm again, raising the wand up so Harry coud see it better. 

Harry pulled his arm away and narrowed his eyes. “Is that…the one I brought you over the summer?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why do you have that? I thought you had a new one. And what does this have to do with--”

“Shut up!” Draco said. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I read something interesting in the library the other day, about wands and their owners. Ever since you brought this back I haven’t been able to use it right, but I can’t put it down either. I’d been hearing rumors about what my dad wanted me to do…the wand made me feel safe and calm—I couldn’t explain it.” Harry’s expression softened just a little and he felt a slight plunge in his stomach. “Even if a wand has picked you, it can become someone else’s if they properly take it from you.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Harry asked quietly. 

“The wand belongs to you still…I could feel it from the beginning, something different. It felt like you, like you were there. When he told me not to come back unless you were dead, I left knowing I was never going back…I couldn’t.” Draco shrugged. 

“So all this time we’ve been--”

“It wasn’t for my mission.” Draco cut him off. Harry stared at him as he looked at the ground. He had a feeling this was where the conversation had been going but hearing it out loud had surprised him. He’d never seen Draco look so vulnerable. Harry stepped forward and Draco looked up surprised, probably fearing an attack. Harry grabbed the front of Draco’s shirt and pulled him close into a hug. His head was buried in Draco’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Harry? I think I love you.” Draco whispered, his breath hot against Harry’s ear. Harry couldn’t help the moan that left his throat, muffled in Draco’s neck. Draco moved back, staring into Harry’s darkened eyes for one second before closing the space between them, his lips pressed hard against Harry’s. 

Harry tightened his grip around Draco’s waist and pulled him close, pressing Draco against him as he backed into the tree. He moved his hands into Draco’s shirt, his fingers tracing the muscles as he moved up and forward, resting them on Draco’s bare chest. Draco’s hands were on Harry’s hips, pulling them impossibly closer as his own hips moved, ever so slightly, against Harry’s. His hard cock rubbed against Harry’s and Harry broke the kiss, throwing his head back and letting out a deep breath. “We should take this somewhere more comfortable.” Harry said. 

“Mmm, we have class.” Draco said, his forehead on Harry’s. “Let’s meet after, we can have dinner in the Room of Requirement.” 

“How romantic.” Harry said smirking. Draco laughed and kissed him, pulling him away from the tree and leading the way back up to the school. 


	7. The Untouched Dinner

The last two classes of the day had been the longest of Draco’s life. He’d never found it so hard to sit though a class before. He’d spent both of them drumming his fingers on the desk, tapping his leg and watching Harry until finally they were done. He had beaten Harry to the Room of Requirement and he went inside, setting up the plates of food on the table that had appeared for him. He was starting to wonder if Harry would be able to get in with him already inside when the door started appearing and Harry pushed his way inside. 

“Wow, look at this.” Harry said looking around. Draco was smiling next to the table as Harry came closer. 

“Yeah, the house elves made--” Draco started but Harry kissed him and shut him up. Draco tried to pull back, probably to finish his sentence but Harry put his hand behind his head, holding him in place. Harry felt Draco relax, giving up on trying to talk for now. He grabbed Harry’s shirt hem with one hand, lifting up but making it only half way when Harry stepped closer. He pulled away and several feet behind the table a bed had appeared. 

“Harry, shouldn’t we--”

“Draco, please stop talking.” Harry said, leaning forward again. As their kiss deepened Harry unbuttoned Draco’s pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. 

“Fuck, Harry!” Draco exclaimed as Harry gently pushed him back so he was sitting on the bed. Harry knelt down in front of Draco and with a quick glance up at him he took Draco’s cock into his mouth. They were moving too fast but Draco didn’t care. He let his head fall back as Harry moved up and down on his cock. "Gods, have you done this before?" Draco asked, looking back down at Harry. 

Harry slowly pulled the cock out and looked up at Draco. "No, but I know what I'd like." He answered. He flicked his tongue over the tip and then took it deep again. When Draco's hips started rocking upwards Harry took that as his sign and stopped blowing Draco, standing back up. A whimper escaped Draco's mouth and he was embarrassed until Harry smiled. Harry pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside, his hands moving to the button of his pants. 

Draco swallowed as Harry let his pants drop, biting his lip when Harry's cock was exposed. He had never done this before but he was not about to be outdone by Harry; no matter how much time passed and how close they got they would always be competing. He pulled Harry closer from his hips; Harry laced his fingers into Draco's hair but he wasn't pushing, letting Draco set the pace. 

Harry had closed his eyes but nothing was happening and he opened them again, looking down. "Fuck Draco, do something! Anythi--” His words were cut off by Draco's tongue touching his cock. It was pressed flat on the underside at the base, slowly moving up and circling the head before he pushed forward and took it in his mouth. The feeling was strange but after a few movements he got used to the feeling of it deep in his throat. Harry's moaning was making him enjoy it more than he thought he would, excited that it was because of him that Harry could barely form words. As Draco gripped his hips and moved faster Harry made a fist in Draco's hair, pulling it as he pulled Draco off. "Shit shit shit!" He said, squeezing the base of his cock. 

****

"What happened?" Draco asked. 

"I almost came but I want to do it inside you." Harry explained. He saw Draco's cheeks turn red but he leaned in and kissed him before he could say anything. "Why is your shirt still on?" Harry asked. He pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor. He started kissing Draco again and as Draco fell back Harry fell on top of him. Their bare chests and stomachs were sticking together from the sweat but Draco felt so good against Harry that he pushed forward more, his cock growing painfully harder. 

"Harry, I don't know how much longer I can hold on." Draco groaned, pushing his hips back up against Harry. Harry sat up on his knees and pulled Draco up, giding him to turn around on all fours. He hurried to his wand and came back, waving it over Draco’s hole and over his fingers. Tossing it back on the floor he pushed his index finger into Draco’s ass. Draco hissed and gripped the bed in tight fists. Harry moved his finger slowly back and forth, waiting for Draco’s breathing to relax to add a second finger. Draco’s head was down on the bed so his moans were stifled as Harry stretched his fingers apart to widen the hole. “Fuck, Harry!” Draco swore, but he pushed his hips back slightly. Harry added a third finger and pumped his hand, twisting his wrist side to side. Draco growled and Harry knew he was close. 

He pulled his fingers out and gently rubbed his cock to spread the extra lube on, gritting his teeth so he wouldn’t come. He placed the head of his cock on Draco’s hole and as Draco inhaled deeply Harry pushed forward, slowly filling Draco with his cock. Draco groaned as Harry pushed further and further, pausing when he was all the way in. “Gods, you’re so fucking tight.” Harry gasped, slowly moving out again. Harry moved one of his hands to the small of Draco’s back, rubbing up and down as he slowly picked up speed. Draco seemed to be moaning continuously and Harry realized he wanted a better view. He pulled out and pushed Draco sideways, positioning him on his back and settling himself between his legs. Spreading them apart he entered Draco again; Draco pulled Harry down and kissed him, his fingers digging into Harry’s back. 

Draco’s cock was rubbing against Harry’s stomach, precome already dripping out and along the sides. Harry pulled away from Draco and wrapped his hand around it, stroking Draco as he thrust into him. Draco started pumping his hips up and suddenly he shouted out; Harry guessed the added motion had brought his prostate within reach and Harry thrust harder, Draco now moaning with every movement. Harry leaned on his one arm so he was parallel over Draco, stroking him and looking down at his face, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted in pleasure. He moved his hand even faster and suddenly Draco was arched completely, shouting as come shot out all over Harry’s stomach. He was twitching slightly as the orgasm rolled through him, but Harry didn’t stop stroking until he felt his own orgasm consuming him. 

Suddenly he let go of Draco’s cock, gripping the bed tightly with both hands and thrusting forward one last time before he lost all control. He came hard inside Draco, his back arched and his groan wild, almost animalistic. His eyes rolled back into his head and then it dropped down, his body collapsing on top of Draco. Both of their chests were heaving as they tried to catch their breath. After a moment Harry rolled to the side, falling next to Draco. He felt come sliding down his side but he didn’t even try to wipe it away. After a few minutes Draco broke the silence. 

“Hey, Harry?” Harry just made a sound to show he was listening. “The food is probably frozen by now.” 

Harry laughed and scooted closer, resting his head on Draco’s chest. “I’m not very hungry right now. Let’s take a nap first.” Harry said. He draped his arm over Draco’s stomach and vaguely thought that they should probably get cleaned up, but right now he had no energy and he doubted he could even perform the spell. “If you still want to kill me now would be the perfect time.” 

“Shut up!” Draco said, hitting Harry’s arm. Harry laughed and they fell back into silence. 

“Hey, Draco?” Harry asked, waiting for some sound to make sure Draco hadn’t fallen asleep yet. “You can come stay with me, now that you’re homeless and all.” He left Draco kiss the top of his head and he finally closed his eyes, giving himself up to his exhaustion. 

****

Draco looked down at the mass of black hair, slowly lacing his fingers through the strands and resting his hand there. He thought of what he father would say if he could see him now and he laughed, stopping abruptly so he wouldn’t wake Harry up. He was surprised to find that he wasn’t stressed or worried about anything, he was simply happy. As he closed his eyes and settled himself into a more comfortable position he thought that maybe Dumbledore had been right about love being able to fix anything, and with that thought he let sleep take him.


End file.
